Maybe Tomorrow
by gilbert202
Summary: "Bye." I smiled. I had a slight feeling I should make him stay home. But, I had that feeling every day so I thought nothing of it. Just being paranoid my brain said to me.- tiny bit of gerita this is not a germancest sorry to disappoint but no. Also, this is not going to be a happy story read at your own risk.
1. Good bye

The day started so nicely you just had to know something would go wrong but at the time I didn't relies how right I was. I was about 16 at the time. I woke up to the smell of coffee it was rare that my brother woke up earlier than me. I walk slowly to the kitchen my brain still slow from just walking up. There I found my brother pour over case files that were set out in an order which only my brother understood. He heard my shuffling and looked up.

"Guten morgen sleepy head" he said with a little smirk.

"Morning" I said with a sleepy grumble.

"Did you even go to sleep?" My brother was a police officer, he was always bring his work home with him.

"Nope." He said with a little laugh.

"You know humans weren't meant to run on nothing but coffee." I poured my self a cup and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Yeah, yeah." He took a sip. Setting the cup down running his fingers through his messy hair frowning a bit when he hit a knot. His eyebrows furrowed and he slammed down the folder he was reading. "Dammit."

"What?"

"None of this makes any sense!"

"What are you working on?" I leaned over to see the file he threw on the table.

"That prick Roderich is getting threats from somebody. Roderich said I had to find out who it was because it wasn't worth his time." he groaned and leaned back in his chair, head hanging off the back.

"I don't think its wise to call your boss a prick Bruder." I read the report on the table most of it just looked like petty threats.

My brother looked at the clock then sprung into a standing position almost tipping the chair. He started to shuffle all his papers together.

"Shit, shit, shit, if I'm late Liz is going to kick my ass! Bye little bro see you when I get home!"

"Bye." I smiled. I had a slight feeling I should make him stay home. But, I had that feeling every day so I thought nothing of it. Just being paranoid my brain said to me. Elizabeta Héderváry is my brother's partner. Every time he was late to work he'd come home a nice shining bruise on his arm. Elizabeta didn't play around, she is one tough chick. She didn't put up with my brother crap and kept him in line at work.

I started cleaning up the mess my brother had left. After I finished I figured I would go read a book since I didn't have school today. I looked at the little clock on the stove it read 6:15 it took my brother at least 20 minuets to get to the station he worked at. He had to be there at 6:30. He was going to be 5 minuets late.

I walked to my room and grabbed the book I was reading off my night stand. I walked to the living room and sat down on the couch starting to read.


	2. Why are they here?

I had two chapters of my book left when I heard a knock at the door. I looked over at the clock confused at it read 8:00 pm. 'Had I really being reading that long', I thought as I walked to go answer the door. I opened the door and was shocked to see two police officers standing at the door. One had blue eyes and shoulder lengthen hair he had pulled back in a ponytail the other had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. I recognized them as two of my brother friends at the police station. the blonde one name tag read "Bonnefoy" the other one's read "Fernandez Carriedo"

Neither of them would look directly at me and I wondered why they were here. My brother wasn't home yet. I both looked like they had just had been crying or close to. I stood there confused till I finally realized why they were there. The thought ripped through my chest like I had just been shot point blank.

I stared at their face's for a moment before I tried to speak. "Wh...what...happen?", my voice was so shaky that it didn't even sound like my voice. The brown haired one ,who's name is Antonio, lost it and fell to his knees covering his face with his hands starting to cry, more like sobbed. The hat he was holding fell to the ground next to him. I just stood there looking at both of them like a deer caught in headlights waiting for answers to my question.

The Blonde one , Francis, took a deep and shaky breath. Patting the other on the back he began to speak, "I guess you know we … we are here about your… brother." I started to feel a little light headed like I was going to pass out. "Well he … he is in the hospital." Francis stopped holding back what could only tears.

I could feel my self swaying on my feet. I felt completely numb and about to pass out. "...how" as I said it I reached out for the door frame for balance. The one crying on the floor got quieter in his crying just looking stunned on the floor wait for his partner to answer my question. Still neither of them would look me straight.

"He probably told you that he was looking into the threats that our boss was getting..." I nodded trying to concentrate on the word he was saying. "Well they showed up at the station there were about five of them... they... well they had some small explosives and were threating to set them off... that's when your brother walked in. He saw what was going on and two of the guys from the group went after him and he... he tried to fight them off but in the struggle one of the explosives went off in the moment of panic we were able to catch and arrest the group. But, your brother... was inured... bad... he was hit by a large piece of metal and is now..." he had to stop to wipe away the tears falling down his cheeks. He started again in a shuddering voice, "He's... he's in a ... coma"

I heard the words but they just didn't fit into my head like a square peg in a round hole. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt my self falling forward. I was caught by both of them. I could feel the hot tears rolling down my face. As the both hugged me and cried.

**A/N See, not very happy is it. I hope you keep reading. Please follow and fav if you like and i would really love if you but a little review :D. they always make me happy good or bad. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Am I floating?

I just stood there in front of the door to my brother's hospital room I couldn't will my self it open that door I couldn't believe this was happening. I just stared dumbly at the little name tag on the wall that had "Gilbert Beilschmidt" neatly printed on it.

After one or two minutes of standing and staring at the door I put my hand on the door knob and slowly turned it till I felt the push open. I looked through the little crack. I couldn't see any thing because the way to room was set up. I pushed the do open more, my hand still griping the door knob as hard as I could. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Taking slow steps I got to where I could see my brother laying on the hospital bed. I was surprised that there was nobody else in the room. People had been coming and going out of the room. Giving sympathetic glances at me when they went in and later when they left.

I walked to the side of the bed, feeling tears coming to my eyes. I blinked them away hurriedly I wasn't going to cry. Not in front of my brother. I was going to be strong for him. I killed me to see my brother so still and life-less. He had all sorts of tubes sticking out of him. He looked pale, even for him. I wonder if I said something to him if he would hear me. You always hear people say you should, but I wondered if it would help. I deiced I was going to try. Maybe, just maybe he would be able to hear me.

_Am I floating? My brain fells all foggy. Like what the fuck, I can hear people talking to me. I can't answer them. Okay, I'm getting irritated. I cant fucking move either. Fucking shit man, what the hell. I must be asleep or some shit, stupid dream. Great, someone else came in I can hear them. Who ever they are they not talking. No wait, they are I can't hear what there saying though. It kinda sounds like Luddy. Hm. I wonder what he's saying. little brother your to fucking quiet. I can't hear a fucking word your saying. I don't know I might just be deaf or some shit. Hell shooting guns all damn day isn't to kind to the ears. Be a cop suck some times. Like today, I had go fucking save everyone cause their dumbasses can't handle a bunch of fucking punks in the station. After that is a bit of a blur though. Wait who the hell am I talking to? And when the fuck I fell asleep? God damnit! I so fucking confused! Ludwig why the hell do you have to fucking mumble!? What in the fuck are you even saying? AH, I fucking give up. I going asleep. Wait how do I go to sleep if I'm asleep? _

"Bruder, why do you have to be in a coma!?"

_I heard that. But that can't be. What the hell kind of fucked up dream is this!? No way in hell can the awesome me can be in coma. That's just fucking crazy. Haha, stop fucking with me brain, this is a stupid dream. It, it doesn't feel like a dream though. Luddy sounds really sad to. No, haha, this has to be right? who ever the hell I'm talking to, its not real, right? It cant be. Somebody?_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Sorry this chapter was kinda short, the next one will probs be a long one. Please review!..? It would make me really happy XD !_**

**_-Gil_**


End file.
